


Until The End Of The Dream

by spacejeep69



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (based off of what happened to fuko in clannad), I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR TO CHRIST, get ready for SAD, technically everyone's here but only those three are the most important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: Jeff, Hana and PBG are best friends. They're always together, always going to be together...But maybe one of them doesn't have long...





	Until The End Of The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not dead i promiiiiiiseeeeee
> 
> lol yeah get ready to c r y
> 
> i cried writing this a little

It began a year ago. Hana Mizuno had seen him walking down the hall, a grin on his face as he high-fived PBG next to her. His eyes were full of life. He was clearly happy.

The three of them were inseparable after that first day. It was always Jeff dragging the two of them, PBG and Hana, somewhere. He went everywhere with them, took them to cafes in the city and treated them to smoothies. Their lives were absolutely perfect.

They went to the flower festival together, the three of them. The three of them played some games and bought shakes and fish shaped takoyaki. PBG gave Jeff a piggyback as a dare from Hana and Wallid, who’d spotted them and joined them for a few minutes. The three of them sat on a log next to the bonfire, the three of them staring into the fire in a trance. As they went home, Hana gave both of them a hug as she returned to her dorm. Both of their hugs were nice and warm, but for some reason Jeff’s had also chilled her to the bone for some reason.

Everyone in school loved Jeff, and he loved them, too.

When he had decided to run for student council president, Hana and PBG were very open to the idea of helping him. They were an unstoppable force going against Paul, Nick and Josh, an immovable object. The six of them were shaking hands, handing out pins, studying in the library ‘till they all fell asleep on each other’s shoulders, giving each rival trio good natured smiles because realistically they were friends before anything. Their debates were almost evenly matched, a never ending stalemate until the elections rolled around.

As the current president, Paul was on stage, holding the envelope with six people’s efforts and hard work decided. Hana had grabbed both PBG and Jeff’s hands, her own clammy with anticipation. She squeezed them and watched as Paul opened the envelope.

“I’m proud to announce that your president for the rest of the year will be…. Me! I did it! I won again!!” The crowd cheered, including Hana. PBG looked a little down while Jeff smiled happily up at them.

“Don’t worry! There’s always next year!” Hana patted Jeff’s shoulder as she stood and left the auditorium. Jeff nodded happily at her. PBG just looked confused. Wasn’t Jeff a fourth year…?

The tournament rolled around and Hana cheered both of them on. Despite her slight thirst for being a Normal Boots member at the beginning of the year, she knew she didn’t want to pick favorites between the two groups of boys. She loved them all. So, she’d decided to stay out of the clubs and be a spectator cheering for both teams.

She cheered on both Jeff and PBG in their respective games, feeling like a slightly obsessed fangirl. She knew she was just very supportive of two of her best friends, no matter what Shane said. And at the end when Hidden Block won, she cheered happily for them along with Normal Boots. They deserved the win as it was clearly their first.  
The year continued on almost uneventfully, just the three of them continuing on their journey of life. When school let out, the three of them were the last students on school grounds. “Jeff, aren’t you gonna go home?” Hana had asked. She and PBG were both returning to her house because her house was on the way to his. “...” Jeff just smiled at them with confusion. “Well, I’m… uh… waiting for my mom to come pick me up.”

It was Hana’s turn to be confused, as there were no streets to be picked up on anywhere near the school. “But Jeff, the street isn’t in front of the school…” Jeff blinked. “I have to… wait here.” He turned to the school gate, unmoving. “B-But-” “Just leave him. He always gets this way for some reason…” PBG tugged on her sleeve and nodded towards the train station. “Besides, we can’t stay here with him. The train will be arriving soon.” Hana began to protest PBG’s words but she knew it was the last train of the day.

“Okay… I’ll see you in a few months, Jeff!” She waved at him as she walked off with PBG. He smiled and waved back at her.

~~

School was back in session. PBG and Hana chatted on the train about senseless things, updating each other on how they’d been. Of course, they expressed their excitement in talking to Jeff again, excited to meet the last piece of the trio once more.

As they walked to the gate together, they saw Jeff sitting there in… the exact same spot they’d left him in months ago. “Jeff!” Hana shrieked and dashed over, hugging Jeff in excitement. She knocked him down and fell on the floor with him. “Sorry, Jeff…” Jeff just laughed softly and turned to PBG. “What’s up, dude?” PBG let out a giggle of his own as he clapped hands and bumped shoulders with Jeff.

PBG and Hana told him all about their break, mentioning how they held a party with their families. Hana’s father seemed to remember PBG and his family from somewhere, but didn’t tell Hana anything. PBG’s brother, McJones got fed up and told Hana about the fact that she and PBG used to be friends when they were kids. Hana’s father then explained her accident which caused her to forget PBG. They had a teary reunion and everything was great. During their spiel about this event, Hana noticed that Jeff hadn’t said anything about break.

“Hey, Jeff, so how was your break?” Jeff looked shocked for a second. “Wha-? Oh, yeah! I, uh, had a good time with my family. We watched a bunch of movies together and stuff like that.” “Ooh, that’s neat! What did you watch?” “Well, uh, we watched some classics like old Bisney movies and stuff like that. “Really? I thought you’d have watched Star Battles and stuff…” “Well they technically are Bisney now, aren’t they?” “True…” Jeff nodded.

“Oh, Hana~!” Mai called from the gate. Hana turned to see her very best friend, Mai Sasaki at the gate, a hand on her hip as she wiggled her eyebrows at the pink haired girl. “Mai!” Hana ran over to her and hugged her, getting a very tight squeeze from Mai in return. “It’s so good to see you!” Mai laced her fingers with Hana’s as she picked up a few of her bags and dragged the girl to Primrose House, chatting too loudly to make sure everyone knew that this was Mai and Hana time. Hana waved at PBG and Jeff, eagerly walking with Mai.

“Hana sure has gotten less shy from last year. Remember when those kids were picking on her? Gosh, that seems like so long ago.” PBG smiled at the retreating form of his friends. “I went through a similar situation once. I remember During my second year everyone pretended like I didn’t exist.” Jeff chuckled nervously. “Wait, really? … Wait, weren’t you in the fourth class last year?” Jeff looked nervous as PBG called him out. “I-I flunked!” He blurted out. PBG looked really confused now. “You had straight A’s all semester?” “I flunked.” Jeff said more definitely now, eyebrows knitting together.

PBG clearly didn’t believe him, but he said nothing. Why was Jeff being so weird? PBG decided to not think about it.

As school began once more, The three of them sat in a row in class, passing notes and generally goofing off. Occasionally a random student or two would ask why the hell they were talking to an empty desk. The three of them would look at each other with confusion, unsure of what they meant.

Eventually the entire class seemed to completely forget about Jeff. It was as if he didn’t exist to them. The only people that acknowledged him were Hidden Block and the remainder of Normal Boots, along with Hana, Mai, Mimi and Kakusu.

“Maybe they’ll remember you if you run for president and hand out pins again?” Hana suggested once at lunch, popping a stale school issued french fry into her mouth. “Yeah! And now that Paul is gone you’ll have no competition!” PBG snickered at the thought of freshmen running away from the sheer awesomeness of the senior trio. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Shane grinned maliciously, giving a look like he’d run for president. “You? Shane Gill? Student Council President? Hell no! Jeff’ll kick your ass before you could even get a single vote in the ballot.” Mai smirked, her legs crossed and sitting up on the table, showing off her heather grey skater shoes. “We’ll see about that.” Shane chuckled darkly at the redhead. She stuck her tongue out at him, assaulting her fries.

“Yeah…! Student Council President is perfect! Then everyone’ll remember me again!” Jeff pulled a few leftover pins from last year out of his pocket. “Yeah!” PBG pumped his fist into the air. They’re help him run for president again.

~~

It began with Jeff handing out pins and shaking hands, although most people seemed to not recognize him at all. He thought it would be perfectly fine. They kept handing the pins out until almost everyone in school had one. All of Hidden Block and Normal Boots wore their pins on their jackets, while Hana wore hers on above her breast. Mai clipped hers to the nonexistent sleeve of her vest. Everyone helped with Jeff’s campaign. The entire school had no idea who they were voting for but they went with it anyway. The official elections wouldn’t be for months.

And for a month, the pin giving continued. People cared less and less to the point where they started ignoring Jeff. But even when he called out to the people who walked past him, they did and said nothing. It was like they couldn’t hear him… or see him. The days kept crawling closer and closer to the flower festival, and Jeff wasn’t getting anywhere with pins.

Even Hidden Block and Normal Boots, Mai, Mimi and Kakusu’s memories were beginning to slip. First they’d forget his name. Then they’d forget what he looked like. Jeff was getting sadder and sadder by the day, but Hana and PBG couldn’t help their friend.

Wallid suggested that they ask Creeps for help, as maybe he’d understand.

That’s exactly what they did. One week before the flower festival, the pair went to Creeps for advice. As they walked into his office, he grinned at them. He knew they’d be coming. “Mr. ButterGamer. Ms. Mizuno. What brings you to my office on such a lovely, forgetful day?” Hana sighed sadly before telling Creeps about the situation with Jeff. “You see, it just started out of nowhere! People started forgetting him! Acting like he doesn’t exist!” Creeps sighed as he listened to their story.

“Do you know about the accident that occurred here four years ago?” Both Hana and PBG shared a look, confused by the nurse’s words.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Creeps smiles wryly. “The school covered it up. Basically, in the freshman class four years ago, a student was killed. In Poppy Hall, someone accidentally pushed him off of the roof and he fell to his death.”

“What does this have to do with Jeff?”

Creeps held his tongue for a moment, pulling out a file from his cabinet and handing it to Hana. Hana hesitantly opened it. It was a copy of the case file from the murder of… Jeffrey Fabre… Hana gasped, her face going pale as she read Jeff’s name in the file. Her eyes blurred with tears. Jeff was… dead? No way. No way!

“H-Hana? What’s wrong…?”

“H-How? How can we see him if he’s dead? How can everyone else see him? How can we touch him?”

Hana could only think of all the times she held onto Jeff. Hugged him. Held his hand. Fell asleep on his shoulder. Her bottom lips trembled. He’s so full of life? How can he be dead? It was impossible! Impossible! She’d deny his death! He couldn’t be dead!

“H-He told me… He told me he flunked. He was supposed to graduate last year… I’ve felt his hands! He’s warm! Just like us! He’s ali-”

“No. That’s wrong. Jeffrey Fabre died four years ago. He’s been wandering the halls of this school, imitating the life of human beings. There’s really no easy way to say this…. But the Jeff you know is just a ghost.”

Hana stifled a sob before breaking into them, falling to her knees and hugging herself. Jeff wasn’t dead!

Tears welled in PBG’s eyes, taking a shaky breath before crying. He sat down in one of Creeps’ chairs and cried. Jeff couldn’t be dead.

~~

It was the day of the flower festival. Hana readied herself, dressing in her purple yukata again and linking arms with PBG and Jeff as they came and picked her up. Jeff had stopped talking completely, only giving tired smiles.

Creeps had told them that Jeff had been denying his own death until now. He guessed that Jeff would fully realize in about a week that he didn’t have any business here. And so a week came and went. Hana was nearly in tears already.

To make themselves happier about the day, they went and played some games, ate and bought smoothies and fish shaped takoyaki again. Jeff had won them both teddy bears from the game stalls. The sun was setting quickly. They rushed to the bonfire for good seats.

“Jeff… I want you to know that I’m very glad to have been your friend. And i-if we forget you, please don’t be sad. W-We’re going to try our hardest to remember you, okay? We… I love you, Jeff!” Hana hugged Jeff, sobbing loudly into his chest.

“You’ve been my best friend for so long… I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I wanted…” Before PBG could continue, tears rolled down his cheeks.

“If I had just accepted my death sooner… You wouldn’t have had to go through this. I’m sorry.” Jeff’s tears fell into Hana’s hair. “I’m so sorry for making you two suffer. I’m so sorry for pretending to live. I’m so sorry that I dreamed of an impossible life. Please continue living. Not just for me, but for yourselves as well. You two deserve the world, and I love you both…”

Jeff stopped for a moment, pulling his Hidden Block jacket off and draping it over Hana’s shoulders. He pulled off the red beanie he was wearing and put it on PBG’s head.

“Remember me?”

“Of course.”

Jeff’s tearful face turned into a peaceful smile, his entire body splitting into orbs of light and shooting high into the sky. Hana watched the display, tears returning to her. “Jeff!” She shrieked hoarsely and reached out for the light. “Hana, no! Let him go! Let him go!” Collapsing to her knees once again, she closed her eyes and wished for Jeff to return.

“Hana…” She looked up at the brokenhearted PBG, letting him lift her up and sit her down on the log. Slowly, he leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Sniffling, she clutched onto him. “C-Can we go now? I don’t…”

“I get it.” PBG’s voice was raw, squeezing the fabric of her yukata and taking her hand. They stopped in front of Primrose house. “I know it’ll be breaking rules but can you please sleep with me tonight? I just… I need to cuddle something and I don’t think Mai will be sufficient…” PBG nodded, letting her lead him to her room to lay down.

As they lay in the dark, spooning, Hana’s sniffles never ended. “Goodbye, Jeff. I hope you’ll be happy up in heaven…”

“I’m gonna miss you Jeff. But I thank you for the friendship you’ve given to me. To us.”

Hana patted PBG’s hand before going to sleep finally.

~~

When Hana woke up, she had a really terrible feeling. She sat up and saw PBG hugging her stuffed bunny to his chest. He had tear streaks down his cheeks… and so did she.

But… Why was she crying? Was it because she and PBG had kissed last night? Maybe it was related to her bad feeling...

Everytime she tried to remember it hurt her head. But why..? She knew she was forgetting something really important but she had no clue!

She looked at her desk, where her chair was draped in a… Hidden Block Jacket…? Where had she gotten that? She looked over at PBG, who had a red beanie on his head. When did he get that? He wasn’t wearing it last night… was he?

Looking more on her desk, she found a small pin. Before she could pick it up and read it, PBG groaned as he sat up. “Wh...at…?” He looked over at Hana. “PBG! Did we hang out with any of the Hidden Block club last night?” PBG looked around the room for a second, scratching his neck before responding. “No, we didn’t… Wait, what am I doing in your room?” PBG launched off the bed and scrambled around, looking like that old sponge meme from Blipper.

“We came back here to cuddle because I was feeling sad… But…. I can’t remember why?” Hana looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

“If you can’t remember it then it probably wasn’t important.” PBG snickered as he slipped his shoes on and reached for the door. “Hey, I’ll talk to you after class, okay?” He walked over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before leaving to Bluebell House.

“Yeah…” She smiled at his kiss. She turned back to the pin she’d found on her desk, picking it up and inspecting it. Unexplained tears sprung to her eyes. She felt extremely sad about this pin, but she didn’t know why.

Getting ready and changing into her uniform, she decided to put the pin on. For good measure. Maybe it’ll bring her luck or something.

Maybe… It’ll remind her of the dream she had.

Yeah… The dream with that boy in the classroom, staring blankly out the window….

**Author's Note:**

> imsorry
> 
> but uhhh idk if i'm back for good :/


End file.
